


No Words

by play_on_words



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M, Sexual Content, True Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Zankie
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-26
Updated: 2015-05-08
Packaged: 2018-03-25 20:10:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3823204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/play_on_words/pseuds/play_on_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zach is in Colorado at his cousin's bachelor party but time spent alone has him making decisions he might not otherwise make. Frankie is on vocal rest, but that hasn't stopped him yet. There's a whole lot that needs to be said but what do you do when there aren't any words?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You appear and my heart beats faster,  
> You look at me and I blush,  
> You smile at me and I melt,  
> You talk to me and I can hardly breathe,  
> You touch me and everything around me fades,  
> You kiss me and I feel I could fly,  
> You hold me and I know that I love you.  
> You and I.  
> -Gabor Timis
> 
>  
> 
> A very special thanks to my friend, personal editor, creative soundboard and confidant...you know who you are and I absolutely adore you! Thanks for encouraging me to start writing again..two hearts, one brain!

****

Zach listened as the voices trailed off into the distance. Josh and the others had decided to spend their last day up on the mountain snowboarding, but Zach was definitely not about to risk hurting his leg so he took a pass and opted for a quiet day alone. Now that it was actually quiet, almost deafeningly so, he didn't quite know what to do with himself. Even back at home when everyone was out he had Tiger and Bella in the house to keep him company, but now sitting here, he realized he truly was alone.

He got off the couch and wandered through the house. Not really knowing what to do with himself. He didn't want to watch TV; that was never really his thing. He wasn't hungry. He wasn't tired. He thought about broadcasting with his fans but he was feeling off so he quickly decided against it. He plopped back down on the couch and picked up his phone. He briefly thought about logging into Twitter just to see what was going on, but he had such an intense disdain for the twitterverse that he pushed the thought out of his head as quickly as it had entered it. His finger swiped through his screens and landed on the Instagram icon, sure why not, no harm in scrolling through the gram; as the page loaded he realized he had never been more wrong.

He felt his heart actually skip a beat as a picture of Frankie popped onto his screen. He could tell by the way his hair lay on his head that he had just recently showered. Zach knew very well what Frankie looked like after his showers and memories slowly started making their way into Zach's mind. He quickly tried to push them out, but like a slow burning fire, the memories  continued to eat away at the barriers he had put up to hold those memories out. Zach closed his eyes and felt the heat flow through his veins as the flame of each new memory burned through his mind.

He opened his eyes and stared at the picture of Frankie again.  At first he thought Frankie was in a hotel bathroom and his heart sunk in his chest for a moment; he had no right to feel this way. Then a cool wave of relief washed over him when he noticed a portrait of Frankie on the wall behind where he stood. He was probably at his house in L.A. It was the one place Zach had not actually been to, so of course he wouldn't recognize the surroundings. The relief that Frankie was at home, and not at a hotel, looking the way he did was not lost on Zach.

As he stared at Frankie he noticed how the black skinny jeans hung tightly around him and laid just right so that the V that his muscles formed at his hips was accentuated. Another memory seared in his mind of his fingers trailing along that very spot and Zach shook his head to fight back, but as his eyes made their way up the picture and took in every detail of every ab, more memories flooded his mind. Whispers in corners, fingers entangled in fingers, in his hair, lazy kisses and strong hands around his wrist as he lay....Zach jumped off the couch and tossed his phone on the cushion beside him. He had to stop this. He couldn't let himself go there. 

It only took a few moments to realize that looking at Frankie's picture and having those memories resurface did something to him; emotionally and yes, physically, he thought as became painfully aware of how aroused he was getting. Well, at least it would give him something to do he thought as he grabbed his phone and made his way to his room.  Was he really doing this, he thought to himself, as he settled himself on the bed? Was he really about to jack off to pictures of Frankie? Just the thought of it provoked a response in him, and he felt the strain in his pants that was now becoming much more painfully hard to control.

Okay, Zach thought...I guess I’m really doing this. He picked up his phone, but he didn't go back to Instagram, instead he went to his photo gallery. Zach typed in the code for access to a folder simply labeled with a pink and blue heart. If he was in fact doing this, he knew exactly what pictures he wanted to use. These were his and his alone. As he scrolled through the intimate pictures of him and Frankie, the floodgates were broken and with them had broken down any chance of holding back the memories, so he allowed them to run through him, filling every fiber of his being until he could no longer wait.

 

As Zach stepped into the hot tub, he thought about what he had just done. He could easily chalk it up to pent up frustration or the lack of sex for so long, but he knew it would all just be excuses, and who was he really trying to fool. Frankie had always turned him on so why would it be any different now? Sure they weren't technically together like that now, but they would always be something to each other. That much they had promised each other when they decided they needed to focus on getting other aspects of their lives in order. Frankie meaning his career and Zach, well, he just needed to get his life in order period. He was trying though, he really was. It had been hard at first, trying to get his own career started when all he wanted to do was spend time with Frankie. That did nothing but leave Frankie feeling guilty for having to travel so much and leaving Zach at home with AJ. So they had had one last night of pure unadulterated pleasure and Zach returned back to Florida shortly afterwards. It seemed like the logical choice at the time, because living in New York without the comfort of Frankie wasn't going to work for him.

Zach laid his head back against the side of the hot tub and allowed the hot water to massage into his muscles. He reached over the side and grabbed his phone to scroll through Instagram for more pictures of Frankie; no harm now that the damage was already done. He went straight to Frankie's profile and was bombarded with more amazing pictures of the amazing man he was once called his own. A smile grew on his face as he stared at the pictures of Frankie in bed, Frankie in the gym, fresh out of the shower and others of Frankie just living; surrounded by fabulous people in fabulous places. Zach couldn't help but think that he could've been there with him for all of that. Frankie was more than willing to have Zach by his side but Zach had always felt guilty, like somehow the two of them being together took away from Frankie's spotlight. Frankie deserved all he had and all the attention he was getting, and Zach never wanted to take away from that.  He never wanted to feel like the little puppy dog trailing behind. Frankie had assured him on many occasions while lying in bed that that was, and would never be the case, but Zach still couldn't shake the feeling.

As he scrolled through the pictures, Zach's heart began to actually ache for Frankie. What the hell was he doing? He hadn't truly been alone since he left New York and now only an hour into his isolation and he was a mess over Frankie.  Today was supposed to be relaxing, chill, but that had all went downhill fast the moment he saw Frankie's picture. He was supposed to spend the day getting ready to fly back to Florida in the morning, not pining over Frankie and all of the what-could-have-beens.

Zach laid his phone down on the side of the hot tub and pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. His mind was racing. He was going back to Florida tomorrow. Josh and the guys would be gone for the rest of the day and he was, well he didn't know what he was doing anymore. The images of Frankie began to blur into more memories pushing their way out of the recesses of his mind into the forefront. They were here to play and they meant business. Zach fought the assault as long as he could, but not because he didn't want to think about Frankie, but simply because it only made his heart ache that much more. Zach slammed his fist into the water and grabbed his phone, almost dropping it into the water as he stood in the center of the hot tub.

Without thinking he went to his contacts and touched F. There it was. He touched the call button before he could change his mind and placed the phone to his ear. He suddenly realized he was bouncing up and down like an impatient child and tried to steady his heart as the phone started to ring. After the third ring, Zach began to go through different scenarios in his mind. What if Frankie didn't want to talk to him? That didn't make sense, it wasn't like they didn't talk, they had just gotten busy and it had been awhile. Zach knew he hadn't done anything in public to make Frankie upset so he couldn't be mad at him. Another ring. Zach began biting his lip and when he heard Frankie's voice it made him smile, but it was only his voicemail. He let Frankie finish asking the caller to leave a message then reminding them to shine bright before Zach hung up without leaving a message.

Zach stared at his phone for a moment and placed it on the side of the hot tub as he began stepping over the side to get out. When his phone buzzed alerting him to a new text message he almost fell over himself onto the deck. He grabbed his phone and looked at his new messages. Frankie. Frankie had texted him. Zach took a deep breath and pushed the button to open the message.


	2. Chapter 2

_Frankie:_

What's up? I can't talk.

 

Zach felt his heart sink to the pit of his stomach. Of course he couldn't expect Frankie to drop everything just because he called him. He didn't even know why he felt the urgency to hear his voice and just talk to Frankie, but the need was there and it was real. He could easily wait and talk to him back home or later whenever Frankie wasn't busy, but this morning had opened up something in Zach that was not getting bottled back up so easily. Zach realized he was pouting, literally, and that he had not responded.

_Zach:_

Didn't mean to bother you. Just wanted to check in and say hi.

Zach realized how ridiculous that sounded as he hit the send button, but he wasn't even sure what he really could say. Frankie had been nice enough to text him and at least let him know he was busy rather than ignoring the call completely. He didn't want to keep him if he was in the middle of something.

 

_Frankie:_

No silly I mean I LITERALLY can not talk. Complete voice rest, at least until tomorrow.  :(

 

_Zach:_

Are you okay?

 

_Frankie:_

Yes just sick, then over did it at Ari's concert so no talking for me. You called? What's up?

 

Zach was more than relieved to hear that Frankie was okay, but a tinge of sadness poked at his heart that he wouldn't get to hear his voice. He really needed to hear his voice and he didn't actually realize how bad until he knew that it wasn't going to happen.

  

_Zach:_

Just chillin at Josh's Bachelor party BoredAF and you crossed my mind so I thought I would call and see what you were up to.

 

Zach rolled his eyes at the thought of what events had really transpired to provoke him to call Frankie but he wasn't about to share that. 

 

_Frankie:_

Bored at a bachelor party? That doesn't sound like much of a party?

 

_Zach:_

Not really that kind of a party. Just been hanging out in CO really. Everyone gone snowboarding for the day but I stayed behind.

 

_Frankie_ :

Aww poor baby all alone?

 

Zach read the text again. Baby. That one word sent a jolt through Zach, and he could swear he felt Frankie's breath in his ear. Not again he thought to himself. He really had no control when it came to Frankie. His cheeks began to flush at the thought of sexting with Frankie, but it would never be enough. Besides, who knows how Frankie would respond, but a little flirting never hurt, right?

 

_Zach:_

It's coldAF and no one to cuddle up to.

Zach hit the send button and held his breath. Would Frankie be able to read between the lines? Had there been too much distance and time to allow that link that they shared to stay intact?

 

  _Frankie:_

Is that an invitation?

 

Zach started bouncing again. He wanted nothing more than to have Frankie there with him, but what would that mean. He hadn't really thought any of this through. He knew Josh wouldn't care if Frankie showed up, but would Frankie actually come to Vail? Would he actually jump on a plane and come to where Zach was? Zach's mind began to wander and his heart soared at the actual thought that he could see Frankie in person again after so long.

 

_Frankie:_

I'm actually at the airport now. I just need to know if I'm changing my destination to where you're at, where are you at btw?

 

Zach took all of 2.5 seconds longer to realize that there was no doubt that he did in fact want Frankie there, no, needed him there.

 

_Zach:_

 I'm in Vail. Is this really happening right now!

 

_Frankie:_

If you really want company then yeah, say the word.

 

Zach's mind started wandering as his heart beat loudly inside his chest. He started pacing the room and realized he never dried off from the hot tub and he was dripping water everywhere, but he didn't care. Frankie was really willing to change his flight to come to see him. What are the chances that he was actually at an airport about to fly out of LA to go who knows where?

 

_Frankie:_

Never mind

 

Zach froze. Once again his overactive mind wandering off, rather than responding to Frankie resulted in losing the chance to see Frankie. Before he had a chance to explain the hesitation in his response his phone buzzed again.

  

_Frankie:_

Already booked it! See you in a couple of hours! I will text you when I land. My NEW flight boards in 10 gotta run to catch it. 

 

_Zach:_

Can't wait to see you!!!

  

Zach stood in the middle of the living room dripping wet. He stared at his phone in his hand and tried to process what was happening. He looked down at himself and the mess that he had left on the floor and laughed to himself. He went into the kitchen and grabbed a handful of paper towels to clean up the water that had pooled in different areas around the living room. As he cleaned he thought about Frankie. He couldn't stop the thoughts and rather than try, he simply let them come.

His mind flashed back to a day in Frankie's kitchen in his apartment when a simple flirty banter had resulted in spilled food all over the floor as Frankie had thrown Zach across the countertops to claim him from behind. Another flash and Zach was remembering a lazy Sunday morning in Frankie's bed as he watched him sleep while he placed light kisses across his eyelids and nose; sitting on the barstool as he felt Frankie's hands slide around his waist from behind, Frankie winking at him from across the room as he prepared dinner for his friends, Frankie dancing around the living room, Frankie's hand on his leg under the table teasing him mercilessly. There were so many memories that Zach had to take a deep breath to steady himself.

Zach finished cleaning his mess and went to shower and change. He needed to kill time until Frankie got there and he was running low on self-control. He was falling apart at the seams quickly and didn't want Frankie to see him like this. He reasoned with himself that all of these emotions were just a system overload of the memories breaking free at once, and it was only natural that he would feel so intense. He hadn't really allowed himself the luxury of remembering all those little things because he never would have stayed away if he had held onto them. He would have been up Frankie's ass in more ways than one!

Zach thought back to when they had first decided to take a step back. Zach had busied himself every day until it got a little easier to wake up without seeing Frankie's face or hearing his voice. It even got a little funny when people asked him if they still talked. If only his fans knew, but in truth, no one really knew. It really was just between them. Some thought they might have had a falling out, others thought it was his indecisiveness about his sexuality, but what it really came down to was that they both really just wanted the other to be happy. It was important for them to be in a good place before they could fully commit to a full relationship. It seemed like a good idea at the time, but now, as the memories taunted him, he wondered if it really had been.

Zach lay on the bed and thought about the picture he had seen on Instagram just a couple of short hours ago. Frankie had been working out; he looked amazing. So amazing that it had prompted quite the workout of his own.  Zach grinned to himself as he thought about it and actually felt himself respond to the thought of jacking off to Frankie. It never ceased to amaze him the actual effect that the mere thought of Frankie had on him. Zach looked at his phone. He had about another hour before Frankie would land and Zach smirked to himself. He figured it couldn't hurt to go another round while he waited.  


	3. Chapter 3

Frankie still couldn't believe he was actually heading to Colorado on a whim like this. He hadn't talked to Zach in a while, but a few quick texts here and there to say hi. Frankie had done a good job keeping his emotions in check each time he thought about Zach or when his name came up in conversations. So when his phone rang in the airport Frankie was surprised at how much he actually wanted to break his vocal rest and answer the call, but Frankie was nothing if not determined. Besides, he reasoned, he didn't want to risk injuring his vocal cords. He had giggled to himself when he realized that Zach actually thought he was busy and didn't want to talk to him. Why was this man so adorable? Just the simple nuisances that were Zach drove Frankie out of his mind.

Just the mentioning of being alone and needing to cuddle were enough to send Frankie over the edge. He hadn't really waited for Zach to respond, he was already heading back to the ticket counter to change his flight. Frankie just needed to know where he was going exactly. Vail, Colorado. Good thing he had been on his way to Canada to see Ari so he was at least dressed for the weather. He looked at his phone waiting for Zach to respond as the girl read his note that he wanted to change his flight to a new destination.  The girl explained that the new flight was leaving in a few minutes and he would have to hurry to the gate. Frankie waved his fingers at the girl to indicate he understood and to hurry up with the new ticket. Once it was completed, he let Zach know that he was in fact headed to him. Frankie could tell by his response that he was excited at the idea that Frankie was actually coming and that made Frankie smile even wider.

Frankie had tried to sleep on the plane but he was having a hard time keeping memories of Zach out of his head. A few times he had to re-adjust his jeans and change sitting positions to refrain from giving his seat neighbor a show. Unfortunately, the harder he tried not think about Zach the faster the thoughts flew into his head. It was only a matter of time before the whole plane was going to get a show, so Frankie made his way to the bathroom.

 Once inside the cramped space, he scrolled through his phone until he found the exact picture he wanted, he knew that the situation was comical, but he was beyond laughing at himself. He needed release from these thoughts, and Zach was about to do just that, whether he knew it or not. He laid the phone against the mirror behind the faucet and steadied himself with one hand on the wall, he undid his pants and as he grabbed hold of himself, he imagined it was actually Zach's hand wrapping his fingers around him, and he breathed in sharply.

He continued to imagine Zach’s hand on him, slowly jerking up and down as he stared at the picture of Zach on his phone. Memories of the night he had taken the picture flooded Frankie’s mind and spread fire through his veins. He remembered every detail of Zach that night right down to the way he smelled. Frankie wanted to close his eyes, to remember the sensations of Zach’s hands and lips ghosting themselves across his body, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Zach, his breathing became labored and he knew he wasn't going to last much longer. His entire body shook uncontrollably as he came all over the tiny sink. As Frankie cleaned up his mess and grabbed his phone he caught a glimpse of himself in the mirror and wondered how he was going to keep it together when he actually saw Zach in a couple of hours when just a picture wrecked him like that.

 

\---------

Once the plane landed Frankie was about to text Zach when he heard an announcement that the roads would be closing shortly due to the snow and the last shuttles out to the upper lodges and cabins were leaving immediately. If Frankie had any shot of making it to Zach he had to catch the last shuttle. He slid his phone into his backpack and ran as fast as his legs would carry him.  As he ran, he couldn't help feel like he was in some cheesy romantic comedy, but it would be no laughing matter if he didn't make it to the lodge where Zach was staying. He didn't realize how badly he wanted to see him until the fact that there was a very real possibility that he wouldn't get to.

Frankie's heart beat slowly began to return to a normal rhythm as he boarded the shuttle and found a seat in the back. He grasped his backpack to his chest and tried to think happy thoughts as more people piled into the bus. Frankie wanted to text Zach, but he really wanted to make sure this shuttle actually made it there before he got his hopes up. Frankie let out a deep breath he didn't realize he was holding in when the bus lurched forward and headed to the main road.

Frankie sat at the back of the bus looking out into the beautiful scenery that was Vail. If he hadn’t been so on edge he might have actually enjoyed the view, but his mind was elsewhere. He had already talked to Ari and his mom and even though he knew that they would understand, he still felt guilty that he had bailed on the party for Ari’s tour in Canada, but she had assured him that he needed to tend to his own needs and that she would see him before she went overseas to finish off the tour.

So there he was, sitting in a shuttle bus headed towards Zach. Not quite what he expected when he woke up that morning, but he had to admit he was happy at the turn of events. He still didn’t know what it all meant or if it meant anything at all, but he was more than willing to take this opportunity to just spend some time with him, even if it was just to “bro” out because that’s what you do with people whose pictures you jack off to in a bathroom on a plane, you bro the fuck out.

Frankie threw his head against the window, he knew he was going to have to do some of his best acting to not let on how much he really missed Zach. He wouldn’t have his words to talk his way out of anything so he was going to have to rely on good old fashioned acting; silent film style. He tried to psych himself up and realized he better text Zach and let him know he was on his way. He grabbed his phone from his backpack and almost dropped it when he saw that the screen was completely black. He pushed the power button on and off, but to no avail. In all the madness of trying to make sure he actually got to Zach he had allowed his phone to die and now he had no idea how he was actually going to find him once he got there.


	4. Chapter 4

Zach opened his eyes and stretched his arms above his head. He turned his head to crack his neck and saw his phone lying next to him on the bed with a picture of Frankie staring back at him. “Shit!” he screamed as he shot out of the bed banging his toe on the suitcase that he had started packing earlier that morning. He looked at the clock on his phone and realized he had been asleep for more than an hour. Frankie should have landed by now. He looked at his message folder and saw that there was only one waiting from Josh. Nothing from Frankie.

Zach rushed into the bathroom and saw that he was still in his underwear from earlier and his hair was sweeping off his head in so many directions that there was little he could do about it now so he grabbed a headband and threw it over his head then slid it back until it rested just above his hair line. He ran back into the room and threw open the suitcase and grabbed his skull hoodie and a pair of black jeans, again they would have to do for now. Zach knew didn’t have the luxury of taking a shower or cleaning up the place at this point. He had to find out where Frankie was and why he hadn’t heard from him. Then a thought crossed his mind. What if Frankie had changed his mind? What if he decided that it wasn’t such a great idea to come see him? They were fleeting thoughts, but thoughts nonetheless. Frankie wouldn’t just leave him hanging though; he would’ve at least texted him to let him know that he wasn’t coming.

As Zach ran out into the cold Colorado air a new worry took hold of Zach’s heart. What if the weather had somehow interfered with the flight? What if his plane was stuck at some god forsaken airport and Zach was the reason he was sitting somewhere stranded. He should have just let him go wherever he was going and not tried to be cute and flirty. Then at least he would be the only one alone and Frankie would be doing what Frankie did best; living.  

He started walking towards the main building, not even sure what he would do when he got there, but he had to move or he was going to crack. With each step Zach could feel his pulse increase and his mind started reeling. As he neared the main building he saw signs posted near the shuttle buses that indicated that the roads were in fact closed until the morning. So that was it. He was stranded, even if he had in fact got on the plane and landed in Vail, he was probably stuck at the airport pissed as all fuck at Zach for calling him in the first place. It would definitely explain why he hadn’t texted him. Frankie might not have been able to talk, but he could emoji the shit out of text when he wanted to.

As Zach stood there with his hands in his pockets, kicking at the snowy ground, he felt a warmth grow in the pit of his stomach. At first he thought it was the heated lamps that were strategically placed along the sidewalk, but they didn’t put off enough heat to cause that kind of warmth. He figured maybe it was his mind playing tricks on him and just suggesting that he go inside to warm up by the fire, but that didn’t seem right either. He turned on his heels to head back to the cabin when the warming began to spread up through his chest.

He couldn’t explain what was causing it, but he literally felt like his blood was on fire. He could count on one hand the times he had felt that intense heat and each time only one thing had been the source. He stopped in his tracks and turned back towards the main building. Zach shook his head; he didn’t want to get his hopes up. Could it really be though? He quickly made his way to the doors and slid past the crowd of people waiting in line, trying to get rooms for the night. He scanned the lobby and his heart began to fall. He didn’t see Frankie anywhere, but the heat he felt wasn’t dissipating, if anything it was getting stronger.

Zach scanned the room one last time and tried to push past the crowd of people as politely as he could, but he was getting just as irritated as they seemed to be. The heat was spreading like wildfire and so rather than fight it, he used it. He zigged and zagged through the crowd and when the heat felt like it was cooling, he turned and went another direction. As long as the heat continued to warm his chest he continued moving in that general direction. “I’ve lost my damn mind”, he said out loud to himself until he turned the corner around the leather couches that sat in front of the fireplace and saw him.  There he was. There was his Frankie, curled up on the side of the couch with his arms up under his head for a pillow. The fire was dancing across his face and Zach noticed that his hair was completely blonde with only a tinge of faded pink on top. He was just as beautiful as he remembered, even more so if that was humanly possible.

Zach walked up to wear he slept and kneeled down on the floor beside the arm of the couch where Frankie’s head lay. He just sat and watched him. He watched him breathe in and out and felt his own breath even out in time with Frankie’s. He reached out to touch his hair and barely brushed past the tips. He knew he should wake him, but he just wanted this moment. He needed this moment to hold onto so whenever Frankie was gone from him again he would have this. This was his.

When he had taken in all he could without allowing his heart to burst, he gently ran the back of his hand along Frankie’s cheek. Frankie stirred and slowly opened his eyes and grasped Zach’s hand before he could pull it away from his face. Slowly he turned his head just enough so that he could place a light kiss on the back of Zach’s hand while staring into his eyes. Zach closed his hand around Frankie’s and leaned over until his forehead touched his, then whispered “I finally found you.” Frankie laid his free hand across his chest over his heart and smiled, closing his eyes before Zach could see the tears trying to pool there.


	5. Chapter 5

When the shuttle bus had pulled up to the lobby Frankie cursed himself for sitting at the back of the bus because now he had to wait for the others to unload before he could get off. He tapped his foot on the metal floor and his fingers on the back of the seat beside him. He tried to breathe. He tried to tell himself that these people were just as frustrated as him, but they didn't have Zach waiting for them, so his situation was much more dire in his mind.  As he inched his way up to the front of the bus he started scribbling a note on his pad.

The second his feet hit the ground he darted around the group of people making their way into the lobby and rushed up to the counter. Frankie handed the scribbled note to the man behind the desk and gave him his best pleading eyes. Hands clasped together in front of him, silently mouthing please.. please.. please!  The man explained that he was sorry, but he could not give out information about guests staying in the lodge. If Frankie had a last name he might be able to call, but without that there really wasn't anything he could do. Frankie started scribbling names that he remembered Zach mentioning, but the man just kept shaking his head apologizing.

Frankie felt his mouth going dry. He was trying not to fall apart. He had come all this way and he was so close. He thought about knocking on every damn door in that place until Zach answered, but that was ridiculous. He held up his phone charger and the man shrugged. Shine, shine, shine, Frankie kept telling himself. He lifted his backpack over his shoulder and turned to walk away from the counter. He looked around the lobby and noticed a set of deep brown leather couches in front of a large brick fireplace. Frankie slowly made his way through the crowd of people and dropped his bag on the floor in front of one of the couches.

He turned and faced the fire. Holding his hands out in front of him he could feel the warmth that radiated from it, but there was a different burning in his chest and he knew it wasn't from the fire. He sat down on the couch and curled his feet up under him. He had to figure out a way to let Zach know that he was here; there had to be a way. As he pondered his options, he laid his head down on his arms and stared into the fire. He called out to Zach in his mind and closed his eyes imagining what Zach might be doing. He smiled at the mere thought of Zach and his breathing began to even out. As the warmth that he felt in his chest began to grow, he felt himself slip into a dream of a time when he wasn't cold and alone, but safe and warm in his lover's embrace.

Frankie was no stranger to dreaming about Zach. He had had his share of intense, erotic dreams since they had been apart, but this dream wasn't that; it was much more intense and it wasn't even sexual. Frankie's chest was on fire and at first he thought that it was the fireplace burning in front of him, but then he felt it. At first it was like a feather brushing gently across his cheek, but the feather was warm and strong, much stronger than any feather should be. He opened his eyes and the sight of Zach and the realization that it was his hand he was feeling pushed Frankie over the edge.

He saw Zach's eyes smile as Frankie's eyes met his. Frankie grabbed his hand to kiss it, but he could not take his eyes off of Zach. He wanted to drink in every detail, every worried line that crossed Zach's face, every twinkle in his eyes and the breath that caught in Zach's throat as Frankie kissed the back of Zach's hand. When Zach leaned forward and pressed his forehead to his Frankie's, it was all he could do to contain the words he so badly wanted to say… I finally found you. Somehow, some way Zach had found him and when Zach whispered those very same words, as they sat with their heads pressed together, it was more than Frankie could take. Frankie felt himself breaking. Months of carefully constructed walls came crashing down. He closed his eyes and fought back the tears that he knew were sure to fall.

 

After they sat for a few more seconds, Zach broke away and stood up. "Come on, let's get you back to the cabin." He grabbed Frankie's bag and reached out his hand to Frankie. Frankie grinned widely, and took Zach's hand in his. It felt warm and right and Frankie couldn't help but stare at Zach who continued to hold his hand as he led them out of the lobby into the cold afternoon air. As they began walking, Frankie waited for Zach to release his hand, but instead Zach took his other free hand and wrapped it around their already entwined fingers and pulled them to his chest.  He really was adorable. Frankie fought back more tears as he realized how many times like these, simple moments of hand holding and just being together they had lost out on because of the choices they made.

Frankie's eyes darted back and forth from the path they walked along to Zach's face. Even though Zach wasn't talking, Frankie was enjoying reading the expressions on his face. Zach kept looking over at Frankie and turning his mouth up at the corner, grinning and letting out a soft giggle like he was remembering a joke that only he knew about. Frankie shook his head and his own smile grew as he did his best to sear these images of Zach into his mind, because he had no idea what the next twenty-fours held in store for them, but this moment, right now, would be his forever.


	6. Chapter 6

Zach didn't know why he hadn't talked on the walk back from the lobby. He was so overwhelmed with emotions at finding Frankie he wasn't sure he could form any words to begin with; none that would adequately describe what he was feeling anyway. So instead he just held Frankie's hand and enjoyed the fact that he had Frankie with him. Even if it was just to hang out and catch up for a little while, he had Frankie back, if only for a brief moment in time.

Zach opened the door and let Frankie walk in. He tossed Frankie's backpack on the floor near the couch and turned to look at Frankie. He really was beautiful. He had always been amazed at how gorgeous Frankie's body was, but that was never really his weakness when it came to Frankie. It was those big brown eyes that made Zach's heart skip a beat and fill his every pore with love and desire. As Frankie stood there staring back at him, Frankie absentmindedly began biting his lower lip and Zach could feel his resolve weakening.

He wanted nothing more than to take Frankie in his arms and feel his lips on his, but instead he cleared his throat and walked towards the kitchen. He looked over his shoulder and asked if Frankie wanted anything to drink. Frankie nodded quickly and rather than stay where he was, he followed Zach. When Zach turned around he almost ran right into Frankie. They were close; so close that Zach could feel Frankie's breath on his skin. Frankie just stared at Zach and mouthed the word, "hi". Zach smiled and reached his hands out until his fingertips barely touched the sides of Frankie's cheeks. "Hi", he whispered.

Frankie wanted to talk so badly and Zach could tell that he was struggling to keep his wits about him and stay quiet. "Don't", Zach instructed. "You don't have to say anything." Frankie laid his head against Zach's chest and took a deep cleansing breath. Zach slid one hand around Frankie's waist and grabbed the back of Frankie's head with the other. Zach couldn't believe that just a few short hours ago he was fantasizing about this man and now here he was, in his arms. Suddenly it hit Zach like a ton of bricks; he had no clue how long he had been given this gift and he wanted to cherish every single breath, every single look, and every single touch. He needed Frankie in the worst possible way and he needed to know if Frankie felt the same because he didn't know if his heart could take much more.

Frankie slowly lifted his head from Zach's chest and Zach's hand came to rest on Frankie's shoulder with his fingers gently curving around his neck. Frankie placed his hand on Zach's chest just over his heart and smiled. Then Frankie lifted his hand again and placed it on his own chest directly over his heart and patted his own chest. Frankie smiled and nodded as his eyes glistened with the promise of more tears. Zach understood. They didn't need words. The feelings were mutual and they both new that they had been wrecked by being apart and now seeing each other brought it all back.

Zach didn't know what any of this meant. He only knew that he and Frankie were both here, right now and needing each other in a way that most people never get the pleasure of knowing. Frankie must have noticed Zach thinking because he grabbed Zach's chin and turned his face so that he was staring directly into Frankie's eyes. Those eyes. He could get lost in them and be happy forever.  Frankie leaned into Zach and gently kissed his lips. Frankie's fingers released Zach's chin and slid up along his face to Zach's ear. Zach tried to prepare himself for the impact of Frankie's fingers on his ear, but he was never ready. It always sent a wave of soothing warmth through him and this time was no different. Except this time he wasn't being calmed, he was being woken up and it was more than Zach could take.


	7. Chapter 7

 As Frankie pulled away from Zach’s lips he realized how tightly Zach’s grip around his waist had gotten. Zach’s fingers were grasping the material of Frankie’s hoodie and his thumb was digging into the skin of his hip. Zach was drowning in his emotions, hanging on for dear life and Frankie was his anchor. He knew what should come next and Frankie wanted it just as bad as Zach, maybe even more, but Frankie had to regain control of the situation.

Frankie stepped back and took stock of the situation. The look on Zach’s face almost broke Frankie’s heart as he tried to pull Frankie back towards him. Frankie lifted the sides of his mouth into a sheepish grin and placed his hands on the sides of Zach’s face. Frankie stared into Zach’s eyes with his own, trying to tell him that they needed to take a moment to breathe. He mouthed the word “soon” and the tension and pain that seemed to rest on Zach’s forehead and seep into his eyes slowly eased up as he realized what Frankie was trying to say.

Zach placed his hands over Frankie’s and nodded. “Okay,” he whispered. Zach closed his eyes and inhaled deeply and opened his eyes to Frankie staring intently at him. Frankie was worried about him. Zach knew his expressions like he knew his own reflection and the last thing he wanted was for Frankie to be worried. “Come on,” he said as he took one of Frankie’s hands from his face and guided him back into the living room. He sat down on the couch as Frankie reached down and picked up his backpack. He removed his phone and held it up to Zach, dramatically frowning, to show why he had in fact not texted him. Zach giggled and Frankie smiled then winked at Zach as he grabbed the charger from his bag.

As Frankie got up to find a spot to charge his phone, Zach looked down at his own and realized he had never opened the message from Josh which was now followed by a second one. He opened the first and read a quick update about the weather from Josh. The second was letting him know that the roads had closed and the lodge at the top of the mountain was keeping everybody there until the morning. Zach couldn’t help but feel like he was being gifted something extraordinary right now and he didn’t want to waste a second of it no matter how much time Frankie thought they needed to breathe.

He glanced over at Frankie who was bending over to plug in the charger and Zach shook his head. Torture. That’s the word that came to mind. Pure torture. Zach tried to push the feelings that were making their way through his body away, but there he was, Frankie, in the flesh making him feel things that he had fought so hard to overcome. He was tired of fighting his emotions. He was tired of trying to figure things out. The love of his life was standing in front of him and come hell or high water he was going to take advantage of this day if it was the last thing he did!

As Frankie stood up and turned around he saw Zach staring at him and wagged his finger, as if to tell him that he was being bad. Not the best idea, Zach thought and Frankie must have picked up on the glimmer in Zach’s eyes because Frankie stopped in his tracks and put his hands on his hips and tilted his head. “Zach” he mouthed. Zach shrugged his shoulders and stood up from the couch. He continued to stare at Frankie as he took the zipper of his hoodie and slowly began unzipping it. Frankie’s eyes widened just enough to let Zach know he was on the right track, but Frankie didn’t move.

Frankie’s eyes took in all of Zach. He swallowed hard as Zach tossed his hoodie onto the floor by the couch. Zach had been working out, his abs were hard and defined. His arms were sculpted and so much larger than Frankie remembered. God how he wanted those arms around him. Frankie dropped his hands from his hips and ran them through his own hair, leaving it standing at attention, much like another part of his body. Zach slowly started walking towards Frankie and began to speak.

“I know you can’t talk so I will.” He took another step.

“I want you Frankie, no, I need you.” Another step.

“I don’t know how or why we were given today, but we have it,” Two more steps.

“Now I don’t know what happens after today.” Another step.

“All I know is that if I don’t touch you right now, I might actually die.” He was almost to Frankie and he could see that he was getting through to him. Frankie’s eyes were locked on his and taking in every word he was saying.

He stepped in front of Frankie. “Soon… is now.”

Zach reached up and slowly ran his thumb across Frankie’s lower lip, “and by the way, Josh won’t be back till tomorrow.”

Frankie placed his finger on Zach’s lip to stop him from saying anything else. At that very moment they both knew that there weren’t any more words that needed to be said.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's a short one...but important...we're getting to the good stuff. I promise!

Frankie shivered as he felt Zach’s finger run along his lip. It was all he could do not to close his eyes and take in the feeling of his skin on him, even if it was just the tip of his finger. He wanted to tell Zach that he felt the same, that he too needed Zach in a way that was imperative to his very existence. He loved Zach, that was true and it was simple, but there was so much more that he felt and he wanted so badly to say those things to him.

Zach must have sensed the struggle because he shook his head and said, “No talking. It’s just us, right here, right now. Us. This.” As he spoke the last word, Zach’s hand had snaked around Frankie’s head and was firmly place at the base of his neck, fingers sprawled through Frankie’s hair. Frankie leaned back into Zach’s hand, closed his eyes and gently nodded.

Zach took advantage of the angle of Frankie’s head and leaned into Frankie’s neck. He placed light kisses along his neck, starting at his chin and down towards his collarbone. Frankie’s head dropped further back into Zach’s hand and a small gasp of air escaped Frankie as Zach placed his tongue on Frankie’s warm skin and ran it the length of his neck until he found the spot just behind Frankie’s ear. “Z..,” Frankie began, but Zach cut him off, “NO. Talking.”

Frankie started to unzip his own jacket, but Zach quickly pushed his hands out of the way and began unzipping it for him. Much like he had just removed his own, Zach slowly pulled down on the metal clasp never taking his eyes off of Frankie’s eyes. Frankie could only grin and when he was out of the jacket and down to just his shirt, he raised his eyebrows at Zach playfully and threw his hands over his head so that Zach could remove that for him too. Zach giggled as he quickly slid his hands under the bottom of Frankie’s shirt, sliding the fabric up and over Frankie’s head.

Zach slowly dropped Frankie’s shirt onto the floor as he took a step back and stared at Frankie. He was beautiful. He remembered the picture that had sparked the chain of events earlier that morning, but this….this was the real thing and Zach felt tears sting his eyes as he reached out to touch Frankie’s chest. He slowly ran his hands down the center, feeling each groove that each of Frankie’s abs created. Frankie must have noticed Zach’s emotional response and laid his hand on the side of Zach’s head slowly and gently massaging his earlobe.

Frankie leaned into Zach and took Zach’s bottom lip between his teeth. Ever so gently Frankie bit at it and then replaced his teeth with his lips as he kissed away the sting that his teeth had left there. Zach’s heartbeat was racing and his breath was catching in his throat as he moaned into Frankie’s mouth. Zach grabbed Frankie’s neck and pulled him closer so that he could deepen the kiss. He wanted to feel every inch of Frankie. He didn’t have a clue when, or if they would have a moment like this again and he wanted to take Frankie into every pore of his body. Zach felt the room spin, it was moving too fast and that meant it would be over. Zach’s heart ached at the thought of it all and he broke away from the kiss to catch his breath.

Frankie, unaware of Zach’s reason to break the kiss, dropped his head onto Zach’s shoulder and placed his hands on Zach’s chest. He slowly ran them down until his fingertips touched the fabric of Zach’s jeans. Frankie began undoing Zach’s pants when Zach grabbed his hands, “Not yet.” Frankie was confused. He looked at Zach and his eyes, dark and clouded with passion, but filled with sadness said everything that he could not, and then Frankie understood; this was not going to be rushed, this was not going to be a quick fix to a heated desire burning them with every touch, this was going to be slow and beautiful and perfect.

 


	9. Chapter 9

Zach held onto Frankie’s hands and pulled them to his chest and then to his lips as he begged Frankie to read his mind. He had every capability of talking, but the words he needed had escaped him. The emotions that Zach felt as he stared at Frankie were engulfing Zach’s heart and he was afraid it would stop beating at any second.  Zach was drinking in every angle of his face; the light mascara that hung on his lashes, the way his blonde hair wisped off his head like a flame and the way he was ever so subtly biting on his bottom lip. He pleaded to Frankie with his eyes; he needed him to understand that as much as he wanted this to happen he needed it to last.

Zach knew intimately what it was like to be with Frankie in every sense of the word; but he also knew what it was to be without him too. He had spent the better part of the past few months sheltering his heart from the truths that lay within in it. He knew that he never should have agreed to separate from Frankie, but what could they do now? They had been apart, they had created a sense of acceptance in their choice to do so, but being here, right now, Zach knew that the world had stopped and he wanted to savor every single millisecond that he had with Frankie until it started revolving again.

Just when Zach didn’t think he could stand the silence any longer, he saw it, the spark in Frankie’s eyes, the understanding, the acknowledgement that he, too, needed this to be more than anything they had ever shared before. Zach kept Frankie’s hand in his own as he turned and led him down the hall to his bedroom. He felt Frankie caress the tender spot on his hand where his thumb and index finger met. Why did that feel so good?  Zach’s breath hitched as he led Frankie through the door.

Frankie leaned to lick the same tender spot on Zach’s hand. His tongue continued its exploration while he reached under Zach’s shirt to massage his back. Zach’s jaw dropped in awe of the pleasure that these simple acts gave him as his eyes locked with Frankie’s.

Frankie’s hands caressed down until they slipped between fabric and warm skin. He moved his mouth from Zach’s hand to his neck as he dug his fingers into Zach, pulling their bodies together. A breath escaped Zach as he felt his body touch Frankie’s in so many places. The heat that radiated between them was like fire dancing across their bodies.

Zach reached down, his trembling fingers making quick work of Frankie’s button and zipper. He took a deep breath and calmed himself, but it didn’t last long as he felt Frankie’s hands glide through the sides of his hair and grasp Zach’s head from the back.

As Frankie’s clothes dropped to the ground, he stepped out of them and backed Zach further into the room, never releasing Zach’s hair from his hands. Zach would’ve followed him regardless, but the sensation of Frankie pulling him by the hair was awakening parts of him down into the deepest parts of his body and his very soul. They had seen each other naked countless other times, but as they shed the remaining pieces of clothing Frankie and Zach took a moment to stare at each other; taking in every line, every curve, and every detail of the other man.

Frankie’s hands slid from Zach’s hair down onto his shoulders, his fingertips tracing the curves and down the blades on his back. Zach shuddered under his touch and his head fell forward onto Frankie’s shoulder where he slowly began running his tongue along the outline of Frankie’s collarbone.  Frankie tasted like sunshine. His skin was warm and sweet and filled Zach with glowing heat  that took his breath away. He wanted to taste every inch and drink in as much of this man as he could.

Zach lifted his head long enough to gain Frankie’s attention then touched a fingertip to Frankie’s lips.  “Do you want my mouth here?” Zach whispered. Frankie nodded. Zach leaned in for a languid kiss.  Zach leaned down to his neck, looked up and whispered, “Do you want my mouth here?” Frankie nodded again. Zach kissed along Frankie’s neck, eliciting light moans from Frankie. Zach continued to kiss different parts of Frankie’s body, repeating that single question until he finally placed his hand over Frankie’s heart, “Do you want me in here?”  Frankie nodded. Zach stared into Frankie’s beautiful eyes. “Only me?”  Frankie nodded.  Zach licked Frankie’s  lower lip then kissed his way down his body until he was on his knees.

His hands began making their way up Frankie’s legs and his tongue followed the trail of shivers that they  had left in their wake. Zach teased Frankie with his tongue and light kisses.  Frankie was almost begging for Zach’s mouth by the time his tongue swirled up his thigh. Frankie’s skin felt like fire, and Zach’s tongue was the only thing that would quench it.

Zach’s mouth finally made the contact that Frankie yearned for. Frankie’s breath became ragged as his head arched back. He saw stars explode under his eyelids and never wanted Zach to stop. Just when Frankie couldn't take anymore pleasure, he felt Zach’s fingertips  feather down past his lower back. That mouth. Those fingers. Zach’s fingers.  Frankie lost track of where they moved, probed, caressed.

Frankie’s mind couldn’t concentrate. He didn’t know where or what to think about. Zach, reading Frankie like only he could, murmured “Don’t think,” against Frankie’s sensitive skin. Frankie responded by letting go, relaxing into the delicious tension. They were no longer in Colorado. No longer in a room. They were nowhere and, for Frankie, the only thing that even existed was this man, his man, and his exquisite touch. His hands grabbed a handful of Zach’s hair and held on, for fear that what he was feeling was a dream and if he didn’t have Zach to ground him, he might float away into nothing. Frankie had lost all control. He gave it all to Zach and Zach took it willingly. He couldn’t breathe at all, but his breathing sped. He couldn’t think at all, but his mind raced.

An unrestrained moan escaped Frankie’s lips.  His knees gave out and he slid into Zach’s strong arms.  Frankie nestled there but his mind was not yet his own. Zach’s lips found Frankie’s as his fingers caressed his back.  Frankie slowly regained awareness, finding himself on the floor, cradled on Zach’s lap. For the fourth time that day, he felt tears well up in his eyes. He lay his head just above Zach’s heart. Though he knew Zach couldn’t see his lips, he mouthed two words.  “Only you.”


	10. Chapter 10

Zach felt his own breath even out with each caress he wound down Frankie’s back. He tried not to think about how long ago it had been since he held this man in his arms. If he thought too much it might take him away from this rare feeling of love and contentment. He might begin to mourn the time endured being without being able to reach out and simply touch Frankie's soft skin. He just wanted to hold onto this moment for as long as Frankie would let him.

The thought that it would end and he would once again be left with memories that shook him from his sleep every night was too much for Zach to process. He hadn't realized how desperately he needed to see Frankie, to touch Frankie, to breathe him in….until now. Zach’s chest felt like it was caving in, he was suddenly afraid that Frankie would disappear and he would be left holding nothing. He needed to hold onto Frankie. He needed to be able to touch him, just to live in a world where this man was in reach of his fingers. Always. He was touching him now and would not let go tonight.

His hand snaked around Frankie’s waist and the other under his legs that hung over his own. With one motion, he stood from the floor with Frankie in his arms and carried him to the bed.  Frankie’s head fell into the crook of his Zach's neck. He could feel Frankie’s warm breath and the gentle kisses he was placing there.

As Zach leaned onto the bed he placed Frankie down in front of him and stood back up. Frankie stared up at him with those big brown eyes, glistening from tears that had filled them. Though he smiled, Zach could see through it. Frankie fought back the tsunami of emotions that threatened to overpower him, too. Rather than allow the tidal wave to carry them out, they reached out for each other and held on. Fingers entwined, eyes locked, Frankie pulled Zach down towards him.

Even though the contact with Frankie’s skin was slight, Zach could feel the embers of the fire that had threaten to burn them moments ago begin to rekindle. Frankie kept his eyes locked on Zach’s as he began to use his hands and fingertips to explore the curves of Zach’s shoulders, his chest, his hips, and all of the newly sculpted shapes that his muscles had formed there. Electricity pulsed through Frankie’s veins as he felt Zach respond to his touch.

Frankie knew he wasn’t supposed to talk. He knew that if he broke the doctor’s orders he might have to stay on vocal rest longer, but he was desperate to say things to Zach. He needed Zach to understand how painful it had been not having him in his life these past months. Since words were not an option for him he needed to show him and his body was already demonstrating the desire and longing that he was feeling.

Zach closed his eyes as he focused on the feel of Frankie’s hands travel his body. They fell down Zach’s chest, across his hips around to his back and continued downwards. Frankie’s fingers were cool on his heated skin. His hand grazed down Zach's thighs then very slowly back up again. Frankie's mouth kissed Zach's chest as his hand teased and hinted at promises of deeper sensations. Zach’s heartbeat pounded in his head as he yearned for more of Frankie's fingers. 

Frankie’s exploration came to a sudden halt. A whine escaped Zach's lips and his eyes flew open. Frankie shook his head with an expression of apology as he nodded to his hand as it smoothly circled Zach's hip. Zach was puzzled. "What? What's wrong?" Frankie pushed his hand down like it was hard to move. Zach realized what Frankie needed.

Zach said, "Oh, Bae, I don't think there's any in the cabin" He reached over Frankie and rattled through the bedside table. Frankie waved a hand in front of Zach's eyes.  A slow, mischievous smile crossed Frankie’s lips and he nodded towards the bag that he had dropped on the floor earlier. Zach had to giggle, “Did you think I was gonna be that easy or were you just coming prepared?” Frankie dropped his head onto Zach’s hip, hiding his face and lifted coquettish eyes to Zach’s gaze. He smiled widely and performed his best “who me” pose. Zach laughed. He knew Frankie always had a sex stash in his luggage, cause "you never know".

As Zach turned to reach for the bag Frankie was almost overcome with emptiness. He missed Zach and yearned for his touch even though he was still mere inches away. Zach threw the bottle back onto the bed then heard a loud “thwack” as Frankie slapped his back side. Zach growled as he a grabbed Frankie by the legs, “Oh, you are so gonna get it, Frankie!” Within seconds,  Frankie’s legs wrapped around his waist.  Zach tried to pin Frankie’s arms above his head and untangled himself from  Frankie’s legs using his own.

Zach’s laughter filled the room as they wrestled.  The friction their bodies created in play slowly began to awaken their senses. Their hands slowed and their movements became purposeful. Zach's breath hitched as his laughter turned to moans. He knew that Frankie had every intention of being in charge, but something besides Frankie's grasp had taken hold of Zach. He knew what he wanted and how he wanted to do it. As Zach began to reposition his body so he could take control of Frankie, he saw the look of surprise on Frankie’s face. The playful grin that was on Zach’s face slowly turned serious and he looked Frankie square in the eyes.

“You can’t talk, so you can’t argue….this is what’s going to happen.” Zach began as he slowly raised Frankie’s leg from its hold on Zach’s waist. Frankie opened his mouth to protest, but Zach put a single finger to his lips and whispered, “Shhh baby. Daddy’s gonna take care of you this time and I don’t want to hear a word about it.” Zach dropped his head onto Frankie and placed a kiss on his stomach, “not”, then another kiss higher onto his chest, “one,”….any protest was quieted as Zach crashed his mouth onto Frankie’s as he breathed out, “word!”

Frankie lifted his hands to stroke Zach’s back as he allowed Zach to quiet his protest. Just as Frankie’s hand made contact with Zach’s warm skin, Zach grabbed it, kissing up the length of his arm as he raised it back until it was laying above Frankie’s head. “No Baby, I’m doing all the work tonight. Don't even think about moving your arms.” Zach readjusted his weight over Frankie and noticed that Frankie was doing his best to hold back a naughty laugh which only succeeded in motivating Zach even more.

Zach moved in towards Frankie’s face, as though he was about to use his mouth to quiet Frankie again, but much to Frankie’s surprise, Zach bypassed his lips and Zach’s teeth skimmed the usually neglected back of Frankie's earlobe. Frankie sucked in a big breath as Zach moved his tongue and teeth behind his ear. Once again Zach could feel Frankie trying to lift his hand to reach for Zach’s head, but Zach playfully slapped it away and raised his head long enough to see that Frankie’s hand was still lingering off to the side, as though it had been benched and was waiting to be called back into play.

“Put that hand back down, baby.” Zach whispered. Zach wasn’t the least bit surprised when he felt Frankie’s hands grab hold of his head as he ran his cool fingers through Zach’s hair. Zach feigned anger as he used his best authoritative voice, “Now you’re just fucking with me!” As Frankie nodded in agreement, Zach could feel himself respond and he braced himself above Frankie with his arms on either side of his head, staring down into those eyes. Those beautiful eyes full of life and love that said more than Frankie ever could with his voice.

Zach tried to keep a straight face as he forced out, “So you want Daddy to be mad at you?” Zach knew that Frankie was not going to give up control that easily. Zach tried not to lose his will to Frankie as he reached up and dragged his fingers from Zach’s ear down to his chin. Zach fought to control his body from giving in to Frankie. His jaw trembled, his heart beat wildly in his chest, and his arms threatened to buckle under him as he felt Frankie’s fingers grab him by the chin.

Zach tried to edge his chin away from those fingers. Frankie’s fingers. Those fingers that were seconds away from making Zach their own just minutes ago, or was it a lifetime? Zach wasn’t quite sure anymore. He had lost track of time; all he could focus on was Frankie and how his entire body was screaming at him to just give in, and give the control back to Frankie. He was more than willing to concede, he wanted Frankie’s hands on his face, on his neck, on his stomach; he wanted to be utterly consumed by Frankie inside and out, but not this time.

Right before he allowed his will to break, Zach leaned his body to the side, releasing Frankie from under him. He missed the physical connection immediately. Frankie missed it too and reached up for Zach, but Zach moved away from his grasp.  “What did I say, Franklin?”  Frankie bit his lip and slowly dropped his hand back down onto the bed. Without hesitation, Zach reached under Frankie’s hip and rolled him face down into the pillow beneath him.

Zach reached for the bottle and murmured, “Good Boy.” into Frankie's ear. Frankie couldn’t help but wonder how they had gotten here. How had they survived away from each other? All these thoughts floated through Frankie’s mind as Zach opened the bottle.  Zach's hand slid across Frankie's hip. He muffled his moan into the pillow as Zach's hand reminded Frankie just how good they could be together. Their bodies screamed silently for each other, but Zach allowed Frankie's body to remember because he wanted nothing more than to give Frankie everything he was and everything he had; so he was patient.

Frankie couldn’t help but think about how amazingly patient and loving Zach was being with him.  As he felt the mix of pleasure and pain that coursed through his body, he knew Zach would wait as long as it took for Frankie to adjust and welcome Zach back, because that’s what you do for the person you love more than anything; you wait.  

Zach knew that it would only be a few more seconds and Frankie would give him the sign that he was waiting for so he bided his time and placed kisses along Frankie’s hips and stomach, while he waited. Frankie's eyes finally with pleaded to Zach over his shoulder, so Zach repositioned himself.  Frankie could feel the desire that was throbbing from Zach as their bodies melded into each other. Zach continued as Frankie realized that as his body began to open up to accept Zach, his heart opened itself back up, too. This is what real love felt like; soft, gentle, and patient, but also intense, painful, hot, and full of desire.

Their moans of and breathing grew louder as Zach brought them back to the place they both needed to be. Slow and tender yearning turned into primal need and desperate motion. All intelligent thought left them as their bodies ascended to the most explosive passion either had ever experienced. 

  
Home. That’s what it felt like. Bathed in Frankie's loving glow felt like home to Zach. As Frankie clung to him yet again tonight, Zach knew that this was where he belonged, home with Frankie. Only Frankie. Forever.


End file.
